<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>impossible to ignore you by MFLuder</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140754">impossible to ignore you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder'>MFLuder</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titans (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Dick Grayson, Derogatory Language, Episode Related, Eventual Relationships, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Omega Dick Grayson, POV Alternating, Season/Series 01, Sexist Language, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, brief mention of Jason/Rose, but its good now, intersex omega, reference to canon suicide baiting and thoughts, there would def be more arguments, this ends real sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,913</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFLuder/pseuds/MFLuder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You wanna fuck?” slips out of his mouth as he grabs the end of the cigarette and takes one more puff before putting it out.</p><p>Beside him, Dick laughs. Then, with no equal response from Jason, he turns and looks at him. “Wait. You’re fucking serious? After what just happened in there?”</p><p>Jason shrugs. “A simple yes or no is good enough, <i>Robin</i>.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>impossible to ignore you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoncitomikolino/gifts">anoncitomikolino</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the very best Cherrymiko on their birthday! &lt;3 I hope you enjoy.</p><p>Written for the following kinkmeme prompt of theirs: https://dckinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/766.html?thread=332542#cmt332542</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who the fuck are you?” Jason says it with disdain dripping, disgusted by the guy he looked up to, only two years ago. Fucking pussy. Didn’t deserve the title of Robin. He turns around, sniffing at the blood threatening to drip from his nose, and stomps off.</p><p>He gives one of the cops a good kick, then another. Fucking cops. He throws the warehouse door open and leaves Grayson behind.</p><p>Once he’s out though, he realizes he has nowhere to go. Not really. His ride is Dick. Fuck.</p><p>So, he slides down the wall and pulls a smashed pack of cigarettes out of his utility belt, lights a match, and waits.</p><p>Eventually Grayson exits, also slamming the door shut. He seems surprised for a moment that Jason is still there, but then his brow settles, like he remembers they came on Dick’s bike.</p><p>“Thanks,” he mutters, cranky. Probably grateful Jason didn’t hotwire his bike and take off. Jason blows a stream of smoke.</p><p>“No prob,” he enunciates.</p><p>“Christ, smoking too? You’re a fucking cliché.” Dick reaches down and Jason thinks he’s going to bat the cigarette out of his hand, like he’s his old man or something, but Dick instead swipes it and takes a drag, long and deep, before blowing it out. “These things will kill you, you know.”</p><p>“I know,” Jason says, and he stands up, one smooth move. He takes his cigarette back. It tastes like someone else’s spit. He offers it to Grayson again after, who pauses and then takes it.</p><p>“You want to talk about it?” Dick asks and Jason knows he means the cops thing.</p><p>“Not especially.”</p><p>The other man nods, his cape swinging in the breeze. It’s almost funny on him; made for a kid. It’s too short now, only brushing the back of his thighs. It looks badass in motion, but standing still like this, he looks like a man in a boy’s costume.</p><p>Like one of those fakes, going to a geek convention. Of course, none of them could come close to looking like Dick in it.</p><p>“You wanna fuck?” slips out of his mouth as he grabs the end of the cigarette and takes one more puff before putting it out.</p><p>Beside him, Dick laughs. Then, with no equal response from Jason, he turns and looks at him. “Wait. You’re fucking serious? After what just happened in there?”</p><p>Jason shrugs. “A simple yes or no is good enough, <i>Robin</i>.”</p><p>For one tension-filled moment, Dick stares at him, eyes wide under his mask in shock, mouth falling open a little. Then, suddenly, Dick’s mouth is on his and Jason is pulling him in and down by the hairs at the base of his neck. They make out, heated and slick, tobacco thick on both their breaths; sloppy, as they drag at each other’s costumes, familiar enough with the various latches that it takes hardly any time at all before both of them have hard cocks out and rutting against each other.</p><p>But then Jason pauses. He looks down. “Oh fuck. You’re an omega?”</p><p>Dick snarls and shoves him against the wall. “You got a fucking problem with that?”</p><p>Jason’s alpha rears its head and he lets out a burst of pheromones as he responds, “No, babe. Just a whole lot of things makin’ sense.”</p><p>“Fuck you,” he gets back, but when Jason reaches down and slips a finger into the original Robin’s pussy, he finds it hot and wet.</p><p>“Oh, yeah. Is this what you need to loosen up? A good fucking?” he purrs. He keeps teasing the omega’s folds as he says it, feels a new gush of slick.</p><p>Dick growls at him – a decidedly not omega-like sound – but when Jason pulls his fingers back, it’s followed by a whine and a show of his neck in submission. Jason doesn’t think Dick even knows he’s doing it. Guy just wants to be fucked.</p><p>Well, Jason started this. He’s going to take full advantage of the surprise, too.</p><p>He spins the other man around and for a moment they wrestle, Dick’s training kicking in, even as his pushes are more pulls, tugging in Jason by the cape that still swings around him, despite the pants bunched around his ankles. In a fair fight, Jason doesn’t know who’d win, but he deliberately gives an alpha growl and another release of his pheromones and Dick’s fighting subsides until he’s pressed, panting, against the concrete wall. Jason keeps his arms spread out, a tight grip on his wrists as he takes in the pretty picture the other man makes. His hair is disheveled, more so than it was from the fight in the warehouse, brown strands falling across his mask and eyes. His lips are pink and parted. And under the upper half of his costume, his bare hips and small cock are an enticing sight. Uncircumcised, Jason notes.</p><p>“You’ve got about ten seconds to start fucking me or I’ll knee you in the balls and leave you here,” Dick snarls.</p><p>“Tetchy for an omega,” Jason retorts, smug. But he leans back in, letting go of Dick’s wrists, and goes up on his tiptoes to smash their mouths together. He uses one hand to keep Dick pressed against the wall and the other dips down to begin jacking his cock. Jason’s never fucked an omega before so at first, he’s a little too enthusiastic; his hands used to bigger cocks. But after a few slips and false starts, he gets it down and Dick is trembling in his arms, fucking up into his fist.</p><p>“What,” he grits out, between panting breaths, “did I say about fucking me?”</p><p>He uses his free hands and yanks Jason in by the collar of his upgraded costume until Jason’s cock is sliding over his cunt and cock. It sends Jason reeling, a flush washing over him as Dick’s own pheromones set him off. This close, he’s musky and dripping with the stench of sex. Under it all, Jason gets a hint of jasmine – something that should smell too feminine, too pretty – but on Dick it seems right.</p><p>He buries his face in Dick’s neck and hefts up one of his muscled thighs until Dick gets with it and wraps it around Jason’s waist, leaving himself open and slick.</p><p>“You’re gonna wait,” Jason says, mocking, into Dick’s ear. He hopes his heavy breathing doesn’t ruin the effect too much. “Because I want you to come. Come on my fingers, spurt from that pretty little cock of yours. And know it was your fucking replacement, the one who saved your ass and beat those cops, that did it to you.”</p><p>He bites at Dick’s ear with teeth, not gentle at all, as he pushes two fingers into Dick and presses back towards himself. Unerringly, he finds the spongy spot and begins to apply pressure, coaxing an orgasm fast and hard, only a minute later. Dick cries out, slamming his head into the building behind him, letting out a moan that would have all the lowlifes running if they hadn’t already cleared it out.</p><p>Jason doesn’t wait for the orgasm to finish before he shoves his cock into Dick’s sopping cunt. The moan drags on because of it, Dick’s tight pussy struggling to accommodate Jason.</p><p>“Come on, babe, you can take it,” Jason coaxes, slowing down, letting Dick stretch a little slower, as much as he wants to ravage the man.</p><p>Dick whines at first but then a determined look crosses his features and he rearranges his arms, wrapping them around Jason’s neck, using the wall and his left leg only to keep him up and he forcibly begins shoving himself down on Jason’s cock harder until, finally, he’s seated in one slow move. </p><p>Fuck, he’s tight. Jason swears he can feel every bump and ridge of Dick’s cunt, feel its walls clinging to his cock. He <i>does</i> feel the slick building up around his balls.</p><p>“Oh, babe, you feel so good,” he breathes, giving himself a moment so he can follow up on that promise of making Dick know whose cock he came on, and not just as the alpha who came too quick.</p><p>“Fuck,” Dick hisses in return. “You got a fucking bo staff in your pants? How are you this big?”</p><p>Jason smirks.</p><p>“Oh, shut up,” Dick says, one eye popping open. “I’ve taken bigger.”</p><p>“Bet they weren’t real, though.”</p><p>Dick’s lack of a response is answer enough.</p><p>Jason shifts and tugs Dick’s other leg up around his waist. Then he positions his hands on either side of Dick’s head, where he can use leverage and he slowly begins to pull out until only the tip is left in, and, looking down, he can see his cock wet with Dick’s slick. It’s dizzying.</p><p>Dick’s heels encourage him back in. “Don’t take it easy on me now, little wing,” he says, voice low and thick with sex. His throat is bared once more, its arch tempting, the scent intoxicating.</p><p>The new nickname washes over Jason and there’s a curl of something warm, something not related to this adrenaline-fueled sex, deep in his gut. He bashes it down, mentally, and loses himself in pushing back into Dick’s tight heat, into letting his fingers try to grip the concrete, and into the curve of Dick’s neck, nibbling and sucking as he fucks the first Robin.</p><p>They go on like that for some time, the wet sound of their sex making its way to Jason’s ears in the strange stillness of the night. It encourages him, that and Dick’s now quieter moans and little <i>ah-ah</i>’s he lets out, like he realized they could be overheard. Jason wants those loud moans again, like when he came on his fingers, so he inches one hand in between them and begins to jack Dick off. His hands hits the bottom of the armored top, so it’s not perfect, but Dick immediately gets a little louder, clenches his legs and pussy tighter.</p><p>“Make me come, Jason. Fuck me like an alpha should,” Dick hisses, when Jason seems to hit a good spot.</p><p>His alpha roars and Jason picks up his pace, spreading his legs further. He reaches down to scoop some of Dick’s own slick up, using it to ease the grip on his bouncing little cock. Dick's abs barely show under the top half of his suit, but the trickle of hair that leads down to his cock is wet with precome, his skin pale in the darkness. Jason begins to feel his own orgasm build once more and this time he doesn’t think he’ll be able to hold back, not with Dick helping himself get fucked with each shove down on Jason’s cock, not with Dick’s whines and his clawing hands that tangle in his cape and scratch at his armor.</p><p>“You wanna see how a real alpha fucks?” Jason growls, low and deep in his throat. “Let me take you back to your place. I’ll fuck you three ways to Sunday. You’re an acrobat, I bet you can do anything I ask you to. I’ll fuck your pussy so hard, you won’t remember anything but my name. Fuck your ass, too, if you want. God if your cunt is this tight, I can only imagine your ass, especially since, given the stick up it you seem to have, I bet no one’s fucked you there before, eh, Dickie?”</p><p>“Less talk, more action, Robin <i>the second</i>,” Dick spits out, even as his eyes glaze, the blue obscured by dark irises, and his body tenses, like it’s ready to come.</p><p>“Maybe, if you’re nice, I’ll suck this sweet cock of yours. Something like that, I know I can take you all the way down.”</p><p>That seems to drive Dick over the edge. His grip grows incredibly tight, anywhere he’s touching Jason’s body, and his body is taut like a string, a spurt of come leaking out over Jason’s hand before his body seizes and he bites his lip to cut off what was probably a monumental scream, and then his cock spurts and spurts, so much come Jason’s hand is slick and sticky instantly. It splashes over both of their costumes and the sight sets Jason off.</p><p>“I’m coming—!” he cries out, leaning forward and locking his teeth right over Dick’s scent glands.</p><p>Dick shoves at him, even as he continues to tremble. “Pull out, Jason, pull out! Goddamn—”</p><p>Jason pulls out, just before the orgasm crashes over him. His cock spurts all over Dick’s, making the mess between them even more gross and sticky, come staining both of them, dripping down the waterproof and metal components of their suits.</p><p>His knees are a little weak and he practically drops Dick to the ground, still latched on to his neck. When he finishes the wave, he pulls back and Dick sinks against the wall while Jason grabs his pants and yanks them up.</p><p>“Way to ruin my fucking orgasm, bro,” he says, a little bitter. The heavy scent of sex lingers in the air. </p><p>“Ruin?” Dick snorts. “Looked like it was still good to me. My suit suggests it was good.” He grabs his own pants. They’d look decent is not for the come. Jason knows his curls are probably fucked up, too. “Or did you want a fucking baby from this back-alley warehouse fuck?”</p><p>Jason doesn’t hear Dick, because his eyes catch on something else.</p><p>Fuck. Batman’s going to <i>kill</i> him. </p><p>“Uh, Dickie?” he says. “We might have gotten overzealous.”</p><p>Dick stares at him, eyes accusing behind his mask. “What did you do?”</p><p>He fishes in his utility belt and pulls out a compact mirror. Never know when you might need to look around an otherwise obscured corner. He hands it to Dick and gestures up at his neck.</p><p>“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dick yelps when he sees the mating bite over his scent glands. “Are you—? Of all the reckless, ignorant, <i>juvenile</i> things—!</p><p>“I’m sorry,” Jason spits back. “Who was telling me to fuck you like a real alpha, huh? Guess I gave you what you asked for.”</p><p>Dick glares at him, snapping the mirror shut so hard it shatters. They both watch as glass shards fall to the ground. Dick visibly takes a deep breath, adjusts his shoulders, and adopts his <i>I’m the leader</i> expression – hard and unforgiving – under his mask.</p><p>“Fucking <i>hell</i>. We’ll deal with this later. We need to get back to Rachel and Kory now.”</p><p>Jason’s pretty positive he also hears a muttered, “I can’t believe I was this stupid,” but he says nothing to that, ignoring the tiny prick of emotion that feels like hurt. He didn’t mean to bite; his alpha can just fucking deal at being rejected. Should be used to it by now, anyway.</p><p>Instead, out loud, he snipes, “Guess it takes more than one fuck to calm you down. If I hadn’t just fucked your pussy, I’d still think you were an alpha with a superiority complex.”</p><p>Dick turns on him, cape swirling, height hulking. It’s both actually kind of intimidating and incredibly hot. “You say one more word on the way back and I will leave you in this godforsaken town to find your own way back to Batman. I don’t think he’ll take it easy on you when you have to call the plane all the way out to middle America.”</p><p>Jason keeps his mouth shut the whole way back.</p><p>~~~</p><p>He tells them it’s Jericho’s death that takes him away. Dick needs absolution, reason, an absence of the chaotic nature of the superhero life. The team buys it, because it’s true. Only Jason makes an attempt to keep him at the Tower.</p><p>He doesn’t tell them the other reason though.</p><p>When Dick lands himself in prison, he’s greeted by a somewhat gruff beta doctor, one with a beard and tanned skin from living in the desert. He greets Dick and sits down with a sigh, after announcing his name is Doctor Jim Callius.</p><p>“Well, son. I see that mark on your neck. Makes me think you know, but I gotta tell you anyway.”</p><p>Dick nods.</p><p>“You’re pregnant.”</p><p>Hearing the words out loud, as more than a possible symptom – the nausea, the mating mark – or a small set of pink lines makes it finally real. He hisses out a breath through his teeth, instead of the cry he wants to. How could he have been so fucking stupid? With Trigon and everything going on with Rachel, he hadn’t even thought—</p><p>“You know who the alpha is?”</p><p>Dick nods again, keeping his eyes trained on the doctor, but even so, his hands twitch between his legs.</p><p>“They coming to get you?”</p><p>Dick laughs; he can’t help himself. “He doesn’t know.”</p><p>“Family?”</p><p>“None of that either. Not these days.”</p><p>The doctor looks him up and down. “Now, I know why they put you in here. But I have to ask myself, what’s a clean-cut, physically capable but pregnant omega doing here, even if he’s got no family and no alpha? You’re not on drugs, you’re clearly educated. You don’t have the look of a criminal; no tattoos, no piercings, nothing. Sure, you got some scars. Maybe your alpha beats you? You could be seeking a way out. But they’re old.” He pauses, looking over his health forms. “You don’t make sense.”</p><p>Dick laughs again, bitter, this time. “Never really did. Me and my foster dad didn’t make sense. Me and the alpha that got me pregnant don’t make sense.”</p><p>Doctor Callius appraises him. “There’s no one I can call?”</p><p>Dick shakes his head, eyes and mouth hard.</p><p>The doctor sighs again. “Alright. Because of your condition, well, I can’t put you in violent offenders, even though the police department who put you in here wants you there. So, gen pop it is. But you’re gonna have to watch yourself. I wouldn’t reveal your condition yet. But I also wouldn’t let them get too close, toss you around. Not if you want to keep the pup.”</p><p>Dick stays quiet.</p><p>“Brother,” the man sighs once more. “You’re gonna be as much trouble as the actual criminals, aren’t you?”</p><p>“Just because I look clean doesn’t mean I’m not a criminal, Doctor.”</p><p>The man rolls his eyes and humphs.</p><p>“Check-ups twice a week, okay, Richard?”</p><p>Dick nods and leaves.</p><p>That night, he sleeps on the lumpy mattress that barely hides the springs, hand on his belly. He thinks about green eyes and curly brown hair.</p><p>~~~</p><p>When Rose tells him, <i>betrays</i> them, Jason only feels hollow. She’d already turned him down, personally; he should have seen this coming. Her affection was flash-in-the-pan, or worse, fake. His alpha howls inside, rejected once more – and Jason feels like he did before, that intense desire to just…not feel anything.</p><p>He thinks about leaving the Tower, about leaving the team. Leaving <i>everything</i>. </p><p>It all happens too fast, though, for him to do anything about it the notion.</p><p>He also thinks, later, his alpha knew. Knew about Dick.</p><p>In the end, Jason swears he hardly notices Deathstroke once Dick shows back up. This time, he’s decked in black and blue with ecrisma sticks and it fucking suits him, way better than the red and yellow and green did. The new uniform sets off his eyes, burning behind his mask.</p><p>When Jason sees Dick, he knows something is different. He’s been gone, in prison, according to Batman – unwilling to let Bruce get him out, until he heard about Jericho. But he doesn’t smell like prison or like a new alpha. No, he smells…sweet. The jasmine scent is thicker, cloying, but he also strangely smells like Jason’s own cedarwood.</p><p>Donna casts a glance at Jason, but no one else seems phased, or even like they notice.</p><p>When it’s all over and all that’s left is the gratitude at returned teammates and the grieving, Dick comes to Jason in the tower. He knocks on the half open door, startling the daydreaming Jason, and leans on the doorframe.</p><p>“Can I come in?” His attitude for once isn’t the mightier-than-thou impression. Jason nods.</p><p>Dick, hands in his jeans pockets, a soft grey Henley covering his upper half, slips in and shuts the door. For a moment he stands there, looking unsure.</p><p>Finally, Jason can’t hold back anymore. He turns and faces Dick, taking in his brown hair, the way the light from the window hits his face and gives it a soft-light effect: he looks…heroic, despite whatever uncertainty is bothering him. “Why do you smell like me?” Jason asks.</p><p>Dick lets out a laugh that sounds more like a sob. It stills Jason; Dick never sounds out of control of his emotions. Even when being fucked, he was confident, giving back as much as he got, never backing down from an alpha. He ends up sitting next to Jason on the bed, hands clutching the edge of the mattress so tight, his knuckles are turning white. </p><p>“Grayson,” he says, returning to old habits. “What happened?”</p><p>Dick lifts one hand and tugs down his shirt. Just hidden under the collar, is a glaring mating bite. It takes a moment, but it hits Jason.</p><p>“That’s <i>mine</i>.”</p><p>Dick lets go of the shirt and nods. “Yup.”</p><p>Jason blinks. “But it’s been over a month, I don’t—”</p><p>“Yeah, about that, Jason.” Dick clears his throat. “I’m pregnant.”</p><p>Jason feels his jaw drop. Inside, his alpha roars and everything clicks, the words triggering a physical reaction. He has to control himself, using all his Batman-taught techniques to not launch himself at Dick, to keep from baring his throat in submission for his mate to give him the bite back and complete the bond.</p><p>“What…uh, what are you gonna do?”</p><p>Dick looks at him. His scent rises before sharply cutting off, all except that sense of sweetness which has to be the pregnancy hormones. “Thought I’d talk to you.”</p><p>Jason blinks. “Me?”</p><p>“We made this together. I’m going to let you have a say.”</p><p>Jason blinks again. He starts to reach out a hand and then stops, mid-air. “Can I?”</p><p>Dick nods, then takes his hand and moves it to the small pooch of his belly. Jason hadn’t noticed before, the suit keeping it hidden, the jeans probably only one size bigger. Dick’s so slender, a few pounds only appears like muscle or a big dinner.</p><p>When he touches Dick’s skin, under his shirt, they both gasp. Something new envelops Jason’s mind. It’s not a voice so much as emotion, two sets; one trepedatious, one filled with a small, strange sense of joy.</p><p>“Dick,” Jason breathes, in awe.</p><p>Dick says nothing, but his face contorts, emotions flickering so rapid, Jason can barely understand them, but he catches wonder and maybe a softness that could be directed at him or at the pup. Then he leans forward, keeping his hand on top of Jason’s on his stomach, but grabs Jason’s face with his other, pulling him into a kiss.</p><p>It starts out tentative, Jason surprised and then unsure. But when Dick’s tongue presses for entrance, he caves and then bucks into Dick’s body and mouth, surging forward. They shift, each getting up on their knees, pressing their bodies into one another.</p><p>Their hands move from Dick’s belly to clutch in hair, to biceps, to hips and ass. As they kiss, Jason can feel more of Dick, feel his nervousness but also arousal, and a hint of thought that ends with <i>mate</i>. Jason gives it all back. He didn’t know he wanted it, it was supposed to be a one-time thing – or maybe a few time thing – but then Dick showed up that night, smelling like Jason and now he knows nothing else but the scent the two of them make together.</p><p>The <i>three</i> of them make. </p><p>He pulls back, rests his forehead against Dick’s, his hands tight on the omega’s hips, thumbs caressing his belly, just under the band of his jeans. “Please, Dick. Keep it. I want you. I want them.”</p><p>Dick pulls back further, looking down at Jason, blue eyes boring into Jason’s green. “You want this? You’re nineteen and you want to raise a baby with a man you despise. I know you prefer alphas; can you fuck me for more than just a thrill? How will you deal with me when I’m in heat, needy and demanding? Or when I give birth and I throw you out of the room because you did this to me?”</p><p>“Yes,” Jason says, leaning into kiss Dick again, but he’s stopped by a hand to his chest. “I never despised you. I looked <i>up</i> to you.”</p><p>“It’s not going to be easy.”</p><p>Jason sinks onto his heels, looks down. “Nothing has ever been easy in my life, Dick. My mom died from an overdose. I was on the streets for years. Becoming <i>Robin</i> wasn’t easy. But this,” he breathes in, looks up. “This is <i>good</i>.”</p><p>Dick stays silent, looking down at him, and then he tugs on Jason’s shoulders to pull him back up. “God, if Donna could see me now. We used to talk about this. We used to joke we’d be mates. But Jason, I had a lot of time to think in that prison and—.”</p><p>Dick bites his lip. </p><p>Jason doesn’t want to ask, but he has to. “Do you even want <i>me</i>? I’m a messed-up kid. I was a fucking asshole to you that night.”</p><p>Dicks laughs, a little strained. “You were. But maybe I deserved it.”</p><p>“A bit,” Jason dares tease. Then he grows serious again. “You don’t even know me. You’ve barely been here. You haven't seen me with B. You stuck up for me, but—”</p><p>Dick leans in and kisses him, hands holding his face. It’s soft, almost sweet; entirely honest. “I know enough, little wing.”</p><p>“<i>Fuck</i>. Dickie.”</p><p>Jason pulls Dick in, manhandles him down to the bed, leaves him staring up at Jason, hair spilling across the pillow. He places a knee between his thighs, encourages Dick to start grinding against him. He sits up, tugging off his hoodie, flexing after and taking in how Dick’s eyes drop, following the plane of his abs, how they grow hooded with desire. He doesn’t think that’ll ever get old.</p><p>He leans down, pulls off Dick’s shirt, unbuttons his jeans when he has permission, and then moves to place a kiss on Dick’s stomach. He’s filled with an overwhelming desire to say something, to tell the pup growing in Dick’s belly that it’s loved and that it won’t ever be like its dad, that it’ll never be left on the street to fend for itself.</p><p>He stays quiet, though, just breathing in their mixed scent, hoping everyone will pick up Dick’s smell on him, now. He moves up, slowly, kissing the whole way until he lays his mouth over the mating bite he didn’t mean to give and sucks it red. Then, he gently bites down, matching up his teeth marks.</p><p>Dick moans and thrashes under him. “Jason,” he says.</p><p>Then, before he can react, it’s Jason on his back and Dick straddling him, one hand on his chest, the other untying the string to Jason’s sweatpants, shoving them down to his thighs. Jason’s hips move, nearly buck Dick off until: “Stay down, alpha,” Dick growls, low.</p><p>Jason submits, baring his neck.</p><p>Dick shimmies out of his jeans, sits back atop Jason, and leans down, licking and kissing his way up from Jason’s sternum to his neck, the whole time writhing on top of him, taunting Jason with his wet cunt and drooling cock.</p><p>Finally, he lifts up and then down, taking Jason inside of him with one slick glide, and he bites, sharp canines digging into the tender scent gland spot. It hits them both, the bond, an instant awareness of each other that the half-bond only hinted at. They both come, Dick tightening around Jason’s cock, milking it until Jason comes, his knot forming. This time Dick doesn’t make him pull out – the damage is done, he supposes – and instead, Jason gets to lock deep inside of his mate, to drag out Dick’s orgasm and his own as they stay tied. Jason’s knot is big enough to rub against Dick’s sweet spot and he encourages Dick’s hips to grind into him, even as Dick refuses to let go of the latch on his neck.</p><p>It’s a feedback loop of bond and orgasm and it’s so much better than anything Jason’s read or heard about the experience. </p><p>Eventually their orgasms slow and both come down from the high. Dick finally letting go of Jason’s neck in favor of sniffing at him instead, of curling his head into Jason’s shoulder. He mouths at the skin he finds there, and Jason feels a sense of satisfaction that matches his own.</p><p>“Babe, we’re gonna be so good together. We’re gonna rule this city.”</p><p>Dick stays quiet for a moment. “I don’t want to rule it. I want to save it.”</p><p>Jason brings one hand up to pet through Dick’s brown locks. His fingers occasionally slip to trace the mark he left on Dick almost three months ago.</p><p>“I know who I am now.”</p><p>“Yeah?” Jason asks, prompting, even though he knows the answer.</p><p>Dick lifts his head. “I’m Nightwing. And I’m Robin’s mate.”</p><p>“And I’m yours, babe. Always.”</p><p>Their pup softly agrees, a wave of echoing contentment passing through them all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A behind-the-scenes glimpse: in this 'verse, while an unmatched mating bite would normally disappear after a month (or one heat cycle, whichever comes first), if the person who is bit ends up pregnant, the bite - and low-level bond - stays through the pregnancy. Only after, if unmatched, would it fade and the omega would be freed to pursue a different bond. Basically, a biological mechanism to support the pup as it grows and develops, to cement a bond between it and (both) its parents.</p><p>Follow and chat with me <a href="http://mf-luder-xf.tumblr.com">on tumblr</a> and/or <a href="https://twitter.com/mf_luder_xf">twitter</a>!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>